


Mon Chaton

by sapiro



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adorable Kwamis, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Kwami Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mentioned Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Original Kwamis, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Romance, Secret Identity, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Superheroes, Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapiro/pseuds/sapiro
Summary: [Love Square AU] Rainy days, afternoons, and nights. Hawk Moth makes Ladybug and Chat Noir's lives harder. Even worse, Chat Noir gets sick. But him being sick leads to a new begging and better teamwork for him and Ladybug. Hawk Moth decides to play dirty and makes a sentimonster with the help of Mayura, he then eventually finds out a secret that both Chat Noir and Ladybug keep. This secret ends up making Ladybug, Chat Noir, and even Viperion in danger. Chat becomes conflicted with his emotions and nearly goes Blanc. This story isn't about Ladybug or her civilian life, it's about Chat Noir. It's about Adrien.!! DISCONTINUED !!!! DISCONTINUED !!!! DISCONTINUED !!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kwamis, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to a dear online friend I met on Instagram, her name is Jazz and she'd always push my ass to continue writing my fanfictions even though I lacked motivation or inspiration. I hope you guys enjoy this, it's a really big story for me!

It was a rainy night, you could hear the thunder roar and see the bright lightning. But this merely scared Ladybug, Chat Noir, and their superhero team. The Akumatized victim was surprisingly strong.

'Hawk Moth is slowly getting better, and maybe stronger.' Ladybug thought, 'But he'll never beat us because we'll never hand over our Miraculous.'

The rain was really pouring hard. They could barely see each other but the glow of the Akumatized victim's eyes.

It was a light green, a neon green. Which reminded Ladybug of Chat Noir's eyes.

The moon was hiding behind the depressing clouds as it took hours for the superhero team to defeat the Akumatized victim, the fact that the rain was really pouring and they couldn't see a single thing.

Except for the glowing neon green eyes.

After bringing the Akumatized victim to safety, Ladybug called the attention of Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, and Carapace so that they could hide and hand over their Miraculous's to Ladybug. "Goodbye Kitty, I gotta go. See you tomorrow. Bug out!!" Ladybug jumped off the building joined by Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, and Carapace.

Chat Noir waved goodbye but didn't move a single muscle. Ladybug gave off a concerned look to Chat because she noticed that his teeth were slightly chattering. She assumed it was from the terrible weather.

She decided to get the Miraculous from Chloe first, but she was surprised that Chloe didn't hesitate and gave it to her immediately. "Thank you for giving me another chance Ladybug! I knew that I can count on you! But I understand the situation now, and I know I have to give this back to you-" Chloe paused. It was very unlike her, Ladybug, knowing her own identity, was shocked by the things Chloe was saying. She's never seen her like this. But she was glad. "I just wanted to thank you, and Chat Noir of course." Chloe walked off giving Ladybug a goodbye. Even Carapace and Rena Rouge were shocked by the things that Chloe said.

Both Nino and Alya handed their Miraculous's and ran off bidding Ladybug a goodbye. Both were soaking wet.

The rain didn't seem to settle down. It was still pouring hard. But you could see some rays of moonlight.

As Ladybug was zooming her way back, she noticed that Chat was still at the same spot. With the help of the moonlight, it was visible that Chat was shivering. “Chat Noir!” Ladybug leaped to the roof on where he was standing. ‘He's really shivering, he could get sick. But why isn't he leaving?’ Ladybug thought. “Chat, what are you still doing here? Your Kwami might get sick, and you as well…” She said in a concerned tone.

The moonlight made Chat’s eyes sparkle, he was just staring into a distance with a weak smile. Chat's ring started to blink but he ignored it. “Don't worry M'lady, I'm doing just fine.” A gust of wind blew which made the weak Chat Noir lose his balance.

“CHAT NOIR!” Ladybug shouted as she caught the weak body of Chat. “You really have to go home and rest.”

Chat's ring blinked again. Ladybug carried him and zoomed across Paris.

“I'll be good here.” Chat said. They were near the Agreste mansion but Ladybug didn't realize. She was too worried for Chat. His teeth kept chattering and his body kept shivering. He felt a slight warmth in the comforts of his Lady's hug.

“Stay safe chaton. And don't you dare do that again! You're scaring me.” She said. Chat gave Ladybug a kiss on the cheek and smiled weakly. He stood up and disappeared into the dark night.

Ladybug went home and immediately turned back into Marinette. Apologizing to Tikki several times and kept her warm immediately. Marinette took a warm bath and put on her sleeping clothes and closed her eyes.

“Gosh, this day is hell.” Marinette said to herself.


	2. Black Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, back at it again with "Mon Chaton". The Ao3 version for "Mon Chaton" is better so I hope you guys are enjoying it...

The next day was the same as the previous day. But this time, it was only Ladybug and Chat Noir in battle. It was still raining hard and you still couldn't see a single thing.

But before that...

Marinette walked into the classroom and approached her seat. She noticed that Adrien wasn't there and decided to ask Nino. “Hey Nino, uh, where's Adrien?”

“He said he can't come today. He has a bad fever and he also doesn't know when he's gonna come back.” The DJ sadly said. Marinette was saddened, but she let out a forced smile. “Don't worry girl, at least he's not dead.” Alya said in a teasing manner but eventually regretted it.

The rainy day went on and it turned into night.

There was an Akumatized person...again.

Adrien was forced out of bed and turned into Chat Noir, he had the same realizations as Ladybug thinking that Hawk Moth got a lot stronger. Plagg was doing better than Adrien. But no one could stop the stubborn boy. Not even Plagg could stop him, aware of how Adrien was currently feeling.

Plagg also realized the same thing. Somehow, the bad guys are getting harder and harder to defeat. And it really had to be now. Where it's pouring really hard.

“Plagg, I have to do this.” Adrien said in a weak voice. “Despite how you feel kid, I honestly can't stop you. Hawkmoth is stronger now. And Ladybug would really need her right-hand man.” But Plagg was worried because of the current condition of Adrien. He's weak and he's pale.

“Plagg, claws out!” Adrien transformed into Chat Noir and disappeared into the dark stormy night.

It took time for Chat to find where Ladybug was, the fact that it was pouring and windy, and also the fact that he was too weak for the mission.

“CHAT!! CHAT!!” Ladybug kept shouting so that Chat could follow her voice and go to her direction. As soon as Chat found Ladybug, it took all his energy and fell, Ladybug managed to catch him with her arms.

“Chat! Oh no, poor kitty. You're so pale! Are you sure you are okay?” She said while brushing his golden locks off his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes to see his lady giving him a worried look.

His eyes sparkled because of the moonlight. This made Ladybug smile. “Come on, let's defeat this villain so that you could go home.”  
Chat just weakly smiled at her. He tried to stand up on his own. But he couldn't. Ladybug held him up and he put his arm on her shoulder.

Finally, they defeated the Akumaztized victim and Ladybug brought him (the akumatized victim) to safety. As soon as that was over, she went back to Chat who was waiting for her. “How are you Chat Noir? Are you feline a little weak?” Ladybug tried to make a cat pun and immediately regretted it. But it was worth it. She did it so that she could cheer her partner up.

“You never fail to make me smile, M'lady.” Chat showed off another weak smile. Ladybug was really worried for him. Despite the hard rainfall, Ladybug can hear Chat's teeth chattering. And she can feel his body shaking. “Just drop me off the same place you dropped me off yesterday.” Chat winked and smiled mischievously. And Ladybug was zooming off into the rainy night.

“Why did you still go to this mission if you were feeling like this?” Ladybug asked while jumping into the sky to reach the other building. “It's because you need me. You can't really fight without me...can you-” Chat paused, “you need me, M'lady.” He smiled.

They eventually reached the area, the sky was still crying the hell out of itself. “Stay safe Chat Noir, get well soon…” Ladybug softly smiled at her feline partner then left and zoomed into the night.

Chat went into the Agreste mansion and transformed back into Adrien. The state of Adrien became worse. He felt more ill and Plagg also started to not feel well. “Hey Plagg, I'm sorry about that. How are you doing?” Adrien asked in a weak tone. He really wasn’t feeling well.

“Im good kid. Just a little cold. Give me a quick rest and I'm okay already.” Plagg said while stuffing his mouth with cheese.

Adrien wished he could say that. ‘A quick rest and he'll be okay.’ He needs to fight properly by his Lady's side. He needs to protect her with his full potential. But with his condition, he can't even protect himself.

‘The fight earlier was a close call. Chat Noir nearly lost his Miraculous because he was too weak to protect himself. And mine were nearly stolen.’ Ladybug thought. “I should probably check on Adrien. I just want to see how he's doing.” She said to herself and started jumping and running back to the Agreste mansion.

On the way she saw a black cat. Scared and weak under the rain. It reminded her about Chat Noir. Scared and weak under the rain. She took the cat in her arms and zoomed off with it.  
As soon as she reached the house of Adrien. She stayed on the rooftops next to his house. The moonlight was pretty bright, despite the rain, Adrien saw the silhouette of Ladybug and the glowing green eyes of the cat in her arms.

Adrien pouted and crossed his arms. “I should be the only black cat in Ladybug's arms.”

Plagg just gave off a laugh and continued stuffing his face with camembert.Ladybug noticed that Adrien was looking in her direction and decided to wave and leave. She was still holding the black cat, and it looked comfortable  
.  
“I wanna catch up with her.” Adrien lit up. “Adrien are you crazy?! You don't feel well. You couldn't even fight -well- by Ladybug's side earlier. And besides, I'm feeling a lil-” Plagg was forced into his Miraculous, and Chat Noir stormed off into the rainy night looking for his Lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you guys liked Chapter 2, stay tuned for Chapter 3!!


	3. Green Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly in Marinette/Ladybug's POV, the next chapter will be Adrien's POV.

‘Why is it still raining hard?’ Chat Noir thought to himself while jumping into the distance, but him being weak, he lost his balance and fell into the streets. With his back hurt because it had a bad impact on the road. Ladybug rushed and heard the sound and realized that it was her partner that has fallen onto the road. ‘She is still holding that cat.’ Chat thought with a pout on his face. I should be the only black cat in her arms.

“Chat Noir!! Are you okay!! What are you doing here?!?! Aren't you supposed to be resting??!!” Ladybug said in an angry tone. The cat she was holding seemed disturbed and it opens its eyes to reveal green eyes, similar to Chat's eyes.

“Whatcha got there, M’lady?” Chat said while struggling to get up and scratching his nape. Ladybug lent him a hand and supported him so that he wouldn't fall…again. “While I was going back” She paused. She couldn't tell Chat that she was visiting Adrien to check on him, “Well, I had to visit someone. To check if he -I mean they- were doing okay. But on my way, I saw this poor kitty. He reminded me of you. So I'm going to take care of him.” She started to softly touch the cat's chin and it purred in return.

“Well, he's got my eyes…” Chat said with confidence, “Sorry that I worried you earlier, M'lady. I didn't mean to. Well, uh, I'm feline better?”

“Yeah, totally. I could still hear your teeth chattering and you are visibly shivering.” Ladybug said while smirking in a cute way. “Then why are you still here? You might end up being the sick one.” Chat said while trying to stop himself from shivering.

“It's fine Chat, I was on my way home until you came crashing the streets. Literally.” Ladybug giggled. Chat Noir started coughing really hard and Ladybug couldn't do anything about it. She placed her hand on his back and started rubbing it in a circular motion, “ Let's find shade first. I'll try to take care of you.”

The sky was pouring like there was no tomorrow. Both Chat and Ladybug found shade and Chat immediately fell because he has lost his balance. “You know kitty, it was a bad idea to follow me. Your condition is worse now.” She laid Chat's head on her lap and the kitten leaped and rested on the stomach of Chat. She fixed the golden locks of Chat and fidgeted with his hair. She could really feel the body heat of Chat Noir. The rain became softer (thank God) and you could see the moonlight.

The moonlight lit the streets and somehow, some moonlight reach the place where Chat and Ladybug were staying. Chat opened his eyes and they sparkled because of the moonlight. Ladybug was in complete awe because it resembled Adrien's green eyes. She wondered on how he was doing.

\---  
But what she didn't know is that she was with him the whole time.  
\---

Ladybug realized many things from the past few days. While playing with Chat's hair, she realizes that they look like Adrien's hair. But she wasn't jumping into conclusions, thinking that, there could be a possibility that Adrien could be Chat Noir. She wondered about how the bad guys were getting harder and harder to defeat. She wondered why would it had to be in rainy nights instead of sunny -but not scorching- mornings or afternoons. “You know, your hair and your eyes remind me of someone” She was about to say the word "special" after the word "someone".

“Hm, who could this be?” Chat said in a weak tone, forcing a smile. His voice was shaky because he was feeling too cold because of the weather. And his body temperature was so hot because of the side effects of rainy late night fights which made him fatigue.

“It reminds me of a friend, Adrien. Adrien Agreste.” Ladybug smiled sheepishly and her cheeks turned light pink. Chat Noir just froze in shock.

“O-oh that's nice. Tell me more about this Adrien Agreste…” He weakly smiled at her. “Did you just stutter?” She smirked in a flirtatious way. “No-NO, it's just cold.” He said. “Okay then, if you say so…” Ladybug gave off and mischievous, yet still pretty grin which left Chat in awe. This made his green eyes sparkle more.

‘I've never noticed how beautiful his eyes were.’ Ladybug thought, ‘It really looks like Adrien’s.'

The rain became softer and softer. The moonlight became brighter and brighter.

“It's getting late Chat, I have to” She paused and realized that Chat fell asleep on her lap. ‘Should I wake him up? He looks peaceful.’ She thought. She gently pecked him on the cheek and woke him up. ‘I hope he didn't feel the kiss.’ Ladybug turned a bright pink again and gently shook Chat so that he could wake up, “Chat, Chat? You up?”

“I am, now.” He smiled. “You fell asleep on my lap and you didn't even realize.” She said and started to laugh and Chat turned red.

Ashamed, he stood up. He was stronger but not strong enough, “ Well then, I'll go M'lady, so that I can rest.” Chat respectfully bowed down to her and kissed her hand.

“So I see you don't need my help anymore huh.” Ladybug said with sass. She crossed her arms and yoyo-ed away into the drizzle in the late night of Paris. ‘I hope he didn't feel my kiss.’ She thought.

“Goodbye M’lady!” 

And they both parted ways. Ladybug couldn't get the picture of Chat's eyes out of her mind. They were too beautiful. Just like Adrien's.  
When Marinette reached home, she did the same things. She took a warm shower and a sleeveless top and some shorts.

“Tikki, what happens if Adrien is Chat Noir?” Marinette panicked. Tikki, knowing the identity of Chat Noir (And vice versa for Plagg) pretended that she didn't know what Marinette was talking about, “Well Mari, anything is possible!” Tikki nervously smiled hoping that her reason was believable. “Well, whoever Chat Noir is, you'll figure it out soon. There's a right time for everything Marinette!” Tikki was flying around her room.

“Come on Tikki, let's rest. Im also surprised how energetic you still are despite the weather we fought in. Oh, that reminds me of Chat. I wonder how he is. He seemed a bit better when I left.” Marinette sat up and walked towards her chase.

“Yeah, maybe it was because you gave him a little peck.” Tikki teased.

“TIKKI!! But honestly, I forgot that I did that. Why did you remind me-uhh” Marinette groaned. Marinette went back to her bed and eventually fell asleep.

“Good night Marinette.” Tikki whispered and flew over to Marinette to tuck her in and she slept beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Ocean Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly in Adrien's POV so I hope you guys enjoy this!!

‘I need to catch up with her!’, Chat Noir thought to himself. Despite the weather and the condition of his weak body, he kept pushing himself so that he could catch up to his Lady.

While Chat was prancing into the air and landing on rooftops, him being weak and pushing himself made him lose his own balance. He fell hard on the road hitting his back badly.

The moving silhouette of Ladybug stopped and went down. One arm wrapped around the poor weak black cat and the other arm on the shoulder of Chat Noir.

Chat pouted, feeling a little bit jealous of the black feline that Ladybug was holding.

‘I should be the only black cat in my lady's arms’, he thought.

“Chat Noir!! Are you okay?! What are you doing here?!?! Aren't you supposed to be resting??!!” Ladybug said as if she was as angry as the sky. It was still pouring and the cat that she was holding seemed disturbed and opened its eyes. Revealing eyes that were similar to his.

Chat pouted and awkwardly scratched his neck and tried to stand up, “Whatcha got there, M’lady?”

‘I should really be the only cat in my lady's arms.’ Chat said to himself again.

Ladybug lent him a hand to stand up, ‘He’s still weak’ she thought, 'yet here he is trying to follow me. Trying to follow me under the strong rain. The only reason why he's sick. Amazing. He can really be an idiot.’

“While I was going back” Ladybug suddenly paused and Chat tilted his head sidewards. His golden locks joined the movement and somewhat sparkled under the moonlight. His green eyes were breathtaking but it looked like he was crying because of the raindrops that were landing on his face.

“M’la-"

“Well, I had to visit someone. To check if he -I mean they- were doing okay. But on my way, I saw this poor kitty. He reminded me of you. So I'm going to take care of him.”

‘Why can't she just take care of me instead?’ Chat wondered. He noticed that his Lady's cheeks turn a rosy pink, with the help of the moonlight. He looked at the movement of her gentle hands slowly moving to the cat's chin. And it purred with satisfaction in return. “Well, he's got my eyes.” Chat just weakly smiled. Trying to resist the shivers that his body wanted to let out. But despite the ways he really feels and his attempts to hide it, he was able to talk in a confident tone.

“Sorry that I worried you earlier, M'lady. I didn't mean to. Well, uh, I'm feline better?” He grinned awkwardly and gave off some finger guns.

“Yeah, totally. I could still hear your teeth chattering and you are visibly shivering” She smirked.

It was hard for Chat to hide the chattering and the shivering. It was just too cold for him, “Then why are you still here? You might end up being the sick one.”

“It's fine Chat, I was on my way home until you came crashing the streets. Literally.” Ladybug giggled. Chat couldn't take his eyes off her. She was too cute. Even if it was pouring and she was soaking wet, she was still the same. ‘She was still My Lady.’ Chat Noir thought.

Chat started coughing. Ladybug stopped giggling and put her full attention to Chat.

“Oh, my poor chaton.” She thought. She put her hand on his back and started rubbing his back in circular motions. Hoping that it'd make him feel better.

“Now that's what you get for chasing me, kitty.” Ladybug winked, Chat just smiled “Let's find shade first. I'll try to take care of you.” She said in a caring tone which made Chat’s heart skip a beat.

The sky was still pouring the hell of itself like there was no tomorrow. Chat and Ladybug eventually found shade but right after that, Chat fainted because he was weak and has lost his balance.

“You know kitty, it was a bad idea to follow me. Your condition is worse now.” She gently laid Chat's head on her lap and the kitten that she was holding leaped and rested on the stomach of Chat. He could feel Ladybug's fingers playing with his hair.

‘Is she trying to fix my hair?’ He thought. Chat just enjoyed whatever his Lady was doing to his hair.

Chat's body temperature was really hot because he was sick. Yet it provided some warmth for Ladybug and especially the black cat. The rain suddenly became softer, Chat heard Ladybug sigh in relief. The moonlight was clearly visible. Despite Chat's eyes being closed, he could still somewhat see the moonlight. But it disturbed him.

The moonlight lit the streets and it reached the place where Ladybug and Chat Noir were staying. Chat opened his eyes because he was disturbed by the moonlight. The moonlight made his eyes sparkle. Chat saw the awe in Ladybug's eyes. The moonlight made her eyes sparkle as well. They were the prettiest eyes he has ever seen. "Ocean eyes", he whispered to himself. He was lost in her eyes, her ocean eyes.

But these eyes reminded him of someone. Someone he knew. Marinette. Ladybug has the eyes of Marinette.

'It can't be, he thought. Marinette, it can't be, can it?’

While Chat Noir was trying to sleep, he could feel that Ladybug was staring at him.

‘She's still playing with my hair.’ He thought.

Chat opened his eyes when he heard Ladybug give out a loud sigh, “You know, your hair and your eyes remind me of someone” Ladybug paused. ‘Why did she pause?’ He got curious. His eyes were sparkling because of the moonlight and they were filled with curiosity, “Hm, who could this be?” Chat forced himself to sound strong, but he ended up sounding weak. He forced himself to smile. He knew his voice was shaky and his throat was sore, but he knew that he still had to speak because he was talking to his Lady. Chat felt fatigued, but he pretended to be strong. Just to protect his Lady.

“It reminds me of a friend, Adrien. Adrien Agreste.” Ladybug smiled sheepishly and gave off a blush.

Chat Noir froze.

‘DID SHE JUST FIGURE ME OUT?!’

“O-oh that's nice. Tell me more about this Adrien Agreste…"

‘THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING. WHY HERE, WHY NOW.’

“Did you just stutter?” She smiled.

“no-NO, it's just cold.”

‘YUP, IM DEAD. JUST AWKWARDLY SMILE AND HOPE THAT SHE DOESN'T FIND OUT.’

“Okay then, if you say so…” Ladybug grinned and Chat was in awe. This made her ocean eyes sparkle more.

‘I've always known how beautiful Ladybug's eyes were’ he said in his mind. ‘But I never knew it could be that beautiful.’

And there he was again, falling into her ocean eyes. A poor black cat drowning into the ocean.

Chat Noir fell asleep.

He felt a little kiss on his cheek and he woke up. “Chat, Chat? You up?” Ladybug gently shook him. “I am, now.” He softly smiled. “You fell asleep on my lap and you didn't even realize.” She said and started to laugh, he can see that she was blushing. 'I don't think that she's aware that I felt that kiss.’ He felt ashamed. He was a little stronger and he managed to stand up on his own. But he wasn't strong enough.

“Well then, I'll go M'lady, so that I can rest.” He bowed down and slowly kissed her hand. “So I see you don't need my help anymore huh.” She said with sass and yoyo-ed off in the drizzling night.  
“Goodbye M’lady!” Chat exerted all his effort to shout that. Chat stayed in the same area for awhile, trying to regain some energy he lost so that he can go back home. “At least it's just drizzling.” Chat said in a sigh and disappeared into the night.

The moment Chat arrived home, he immediately de-transformed and stuff the hell out of Plagg with cheese so that he can feel better immediately.

Adrien's weak body fell onto the bed, “Can’t I feel any worse?”

“Well, that's what you get for chasing Ladybug late at night. UNDER THE RAIN.” Plagg said while stuffing his mouth with cheese.

“Some things are worth it, PLAGG.” Adrien raised his tone. Plagg just gave out a loud sigh and continued to stuff his mouth with cheese. Adrien covered his face with his hands and let out a sigh.

“Guess I'm not going to school tomorrow. I should probably text Nino already.” Adrien said while trying to reach for his phone by his bead side.

“Seriously, now? It's like 1 am and you're gonna text him now. You can be really SMART sometimes.” Plagg swallowed the cheese whole.

“Thanks, Plagg.” Adrien said sarcastically, but he fell asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y’all please don’t attack me because I know Marinette’s eyes are described as “Bluebell” eyes but I wanted to go with “Ocean eyes” for some reason please respect me ily’all.


	5. The Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I honestly had time for the past few months to actually continue editing chapters but I was always too stressed out, or not in the mood, or have the motivation to do it. I know for a fact that if you love to do something, you don't need motivation, because you love doing it. But lately, the things I do to make me feel good or happy just don't work. So yeah, lately I've been losing myself and shit but other people unaware-ringly inspire me. So, right now, I decided to edit chapter 5.

It was a new day and Adrien was still absent. Whether Marinette liked it or not, the day had to move onward without him.

After Marinette notices the absence of Adrien, she sees Nino and Alya seated together whispering things to each other's ears. They didn't even realize that Marinette entered the classroom.

“Hey!” Marinette slammed her bag on the table, unintentionally, startling both teenagers and a few students. 

Marinette's face became flushed, then she sat with Nino and Alya. “Sorry guys, didn't mean to scare you, what are you guys talking about?”

“We're planning to visit Adrien after school!” Nino said while moving back to his original seat.

‘Wanna come?” Alya smirked. “And by the way, Nathalie and his bodyguard are aware and they allowed the idea.” Nino added. “I bet they felt bad for him because he's been lonely for like the past 2 days.” Alya said while checking her nails then glancing at Marinette. Marinette just stood in shock.

“So, whatcha say girl? You comin' or you coming.” Alya smirked once again. “I'll ask my parents first, but I WOULD LOVE TO COME!” Alya and Marinette gave off a good laugh and Nino went back to his seat pouting.

“Oh Alya, my parents replied, they said-I CAN GO!!” Marinette put a big smile on her face and Alya was just giggling. Nino turned around to look at both girls smiling and laughing. Nino just misses his best friend, he wants him back.

Class started and the day went on. The day seemed slow for Marinette because Adrien wasn't there. But next thing you know it, they were dismissed. It was still drizzling and Marinette had to go back home and fix things.

“Hey Alya, Nino! I gotta drop by my house first, I just have to fix some things.” Marinette prepared her umbrella. “Sure girl! Just make sure you come! I hope this isn't some lame excuse so you won't go.” Alya raised an eyebrow. But she didn't think she was lying. She knew that Marinette wanted to see Adrien again. So it was impossible for her to think that her best friend was making up stupid excuses not to visit her sick crush.

Marinette went home and started fixing things, she helped around a bit in the bakery then eventually forgot about the visit.

Meanwhile, Gorilla took both Nino and Alya to the mansion and was escorted by Nathalie. But the problem was, that was an hour ago.

Alya was wondering where Marinette was.

-before that-

“Hey, guys! It's nice for you to drop by! Oh and uh, where's Marinette?” Adrien weakly said.

“She said she needed to fix somethings and she'll be headed here ASAP!” Alya said. “So dude, how are you? I miss having a seatmate.” Nino pouted. He missed the company of his best friend. Luckily, Nathalie agreed for Adrien to have some friends over.

Alya was on her phone, trying to message Marinette, it's been 50 minutes and still no answer, “I think she forgot.”

“Who?” Adrien tilted his head. 

“Marinette.” The DJ stooped his head down

“Oh, typical Marinette!” Alya giggled, “Let me try to call her.”

Marinette was busy fixing things, her phone was on mute. So she couldn't hear the ringing or the notifications that were coming from her phone. Eventually, Tikki got annoyed because she could hear the vibrating. She flew in front of her.

“Marinette, your phone has been vibrating for the past, maybe 30 minutes.” Tikki said in an annoyed tone, “I think it's from Alya.” Tikki paused, “Wait, weren't you supposed to join them in Adrien's house?”

Marinette became pale. She has completely forgotten, “OH SHOOT!! I COMPLETELY FORGOT! Wait lemme call Alya, I'll just explain.” Tikki cut Marinette off, “Marinette calm down. Just put it on speaker while you're fixing your things.”

Marinette snatched her phone and started to dial Alya.

“GIRL WHAT HAPPENED?! WHERE ARE YOU?!” Alya screamed as Marinette slowly put her phone away from her ear, “IM SO SORRY ALYAA!! I honestly completely forgot. I was preoccupied with all the things I was doing AND IT SLIPPED MY MIND!”

“Yow girl, chill, slow down…”

“TELL ADRIEN I LOVE HIM- I MEAN IM SORRY FOR BEING LATE.”

“SURE girl.” Alya said in a certain tone which made Marinette annoyed.

“ALYA!”

“Fine fine I will!”

“WELP GOTTA GO BYE!” Marinette hanged up and started to rapidly fix her things, she zoomed out of the bakery and started to run to Adrien's house.

It was still drizzling and Marinette almost had a close call into impacting her face with the wet street. But the moment she was near his house, that's when she tripped and scraped her knee.

Marinette rang the doorbell and the camera came out. It stared at Marinette for a while and the gate opened. She saw Gorilla walking towards the opening gate holding a towel and a black umbrella. Similar to the umbrella that Adrien gave to her on the first day the met.

Nathalie was waiting by the door to escort the young woman to the lad's room.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng, do you need to patch that up?” Nathalie said with no emotion. Not even looking at Marinette in the face.

“No thanks Ms. Nathalie, I'm good.” Marinette awkwardly smiled. Nathalie picked up the towel that Marinette accidentally dropped and wrapped it around her. Then she gave her a soft, but quick smile, “This way please.” Nathalie led Marinette to the room of Adrien.

Her gentle hand started to knock on the door, “Adrien, your other friend is here.”

Marinette watched as the doorknob slowly twisted. She started to feel nervous until she saw Nino's face behind the door, “Yo dude, you're soaking wet.”

“Please, let Ms. Dupain-Cheng in.” Nathalie sternly said, who also suddenly had clothes on her hands, she handed it over to Marinette, “Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I don't think Adrien will bother if you used his shower. He wouldn't want you to get sick. So please accept these clothes and take a shower. After Ms. Dupain-Cheng is done showering, early dinner will be served.”

“Yes ma’am!”

Nino was still behind the door, he gave way so that she can enter into the room. Alya ran and gave Marinette a hug. She didn't care if she was even soaking wet, “Girl what happened to you?!”

Adrien didn't know what was happening because everything was happening by the door and Adrien was still too weak to walk -properly- on his own.

“I'm fine, really.” Marinette started to walk into the room. She saw Adrien seated up looking really pale. Adrian's eyes became wide when he saw the scrape on Marinette's knee, “Marinette! Your knee! Are you okay? You're soaking wet!” He forced his voice to be loud. He wanted to be heard.

Marinette just smiled sheepishly and blushed, “Uhm if you don't mind…” She was disturbed by the concerned look Adrien was giving her. It reminded her of someone, but she couldn't pinpoint it, “Ms. Nathalie told me to use your bathroom to take a shower.” She said with slight shivering.

“Su-sure, I don't mind.”

Alya and Nino just looked at each other. And they both whispered, “Did he just stutter?”

“Uh Marinette, before you shower, there's a first aid kit somewhere in my bathroom, I think it's under the sink. Yo-you'll find it.” You could see Adrien's cheeks turn rosy because he's pale.

While that whole scenery was happening, Nino and Alya were just smirking at each other. They sensed something.

Marinette entered the bathroom. Her face as red as the suit she wore when she was Ladybug. ‘That didn't just happen. Did it?’ She thought. Marinette took off her clothes and stepped into the showering area. She turned on the warm water.

The droplets were dancing on her skin, it made her feel better. Yet the water was stinging the scrape she had on her knee.

She had no choice but to let her hair down because she was wet, she picked up the clothes that Nathalie lent her.

“Are these Adr-” Yes. They were Adrien's old clothes. SHE WAS GOING TO WEAR ADRIEN'S OLD CLOTHES IN ADRIEN'S BATHROOM IN ADRIEN'S ROOM IN ADRIEN'S HOUSE, “This might be the best day if my life.” She gave off a sigh while looking for the first aid kit. When she finally was done patching up, she slowly opened the bathroom door, ashamed of what Adrien, Nino, and Alya were about to witness. She looked into the mirror again.

A plain light grey shirt with two dark grey steaks and black shorts. It isn't bad, but it really wasn't her style. Her hair was even down and dripping wet. She wondered how old was Adrien when he wore these very clothes she was wearing right now. She finally had the guts to open the door. She saw Adrien's eyes sparkle.

That's it!

Adrien reminded her of Chat Noir. But she didn't really ponder on that thought.

“Wow, you look pretty good in that.” Adrien said. Marinette started to turn really red. She was internally screaming. Alya saw and she felt like a proud mother. Nino, Nino had no idea what was going on.

“We-we-well hank you? I MEAN THANK YOU MUCH EVERY- I MEAN VERY MUCH.” Marinette panicked. Right after that, Marinette was too nervous and tripped over her own foot and landed where the wound was.

Adrien forced himself to quickly stand up and get her back to her feet, “Are you okay Mari?”

“I'm fine.” She said mumbling.

Nino and Alya were busy enjoying the view and Alya was secretly snapping pics. “You better send that to me.” Nino whispered. “Sure thing.” Alya winked back to the lad.

After around 5 minutes, all 4 teens heard a knock. “Dinner.” Nathalie said as if she were dying inside.

Alya walked up and opened the door to let Nathalie in. “Miss Dupain-Cheng, I forgot to mention that you'll be temporarily be wearing Adrien's old clothes first while we're washing yours.”

“Is it okay that I return this newly washed? You know...to be respectful?” Marinette gave off an awkward smile. Nathalie just nodded and left the room.

While the 4 teens were eating their early dinner, with Marinette, helping Adrien eat his food, Alya eventually brought up a question that nearly made Adrien choked on the food he was about to swallow and the spoon that Marinette was holding about to fall.

“I only realized this now, how come the whole class, even our teachers have been akumatized, but you two haven’t.”

Both Adrien and Marinette froze.

“Ohh, you do have a point.” Nino said with his mouth filled with rice and pointing his fork to Alya.

Marinette thought, ‘I CAN'T JUST SAY HEY IM LADYBUG IM THE ONE CLEANING ALL THE AKUMAS AND STUFF. THERE WAS ONE TIME OR TWO THAT I NEARLY GOT AKUMATIZED. BUT TIKKI WAD THERE TO HELP ME YEY.’

“Oh Uhm, I honestly don't know? Hehe…”

Adrien was still shocked by the statement Alya said. ‘IT'S NOT LIKE I COULD SAY HEY WASSUP IM CHAT NOIR AND IM AWESOME AND CURRENTLY SICK, IM THE AMAZING SIDEKICK OF LADYBUG.’ Nope. Adrien thought.

Adrien didn't say anything. He just swallowed the food he nearly choked on.

It was slowly getting late and they all had to separate ways. Alya and Nino left first. Marinette had to stay to wait for her clothes too dry.

“You know Mari-” Adrien was cut by a knock on the door.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng, your clothes are ready.”

Adrien just smiled and Marinette stood up and opened the door to retrieve her clothes.

“Well, I have to change before my parents get the wrong idea. Thanks for lending me your old clothes by the way. They're really comfy.” Marinette just smiled and slowly walked to the bathroom.

As soon as Marinette went out, Adrien immediately said that she could keep the clothes. It's not like he’s gonna need it.

Both gave their shares of goodbye and she left.

Now Adrien was alone.

Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter, alongside Chapters 1-4 are available in Wattpad ( @_sapiro_ is my username) and Ao3 (here). I don't know when I can edit Chapter 6 and the other Chapters because of online school. Stay tuned!!


	6. Important Announcement

Hello, fellow readers of Mon Chaton!!

I have come to the conclusion that I might have to discontinue this book. It's kinda hard for me to take in but I just don't feel it anymore. I don't really have the energy anymore to open my laptop and continue editing and writing more chapters. I also lack the motivation and I have to hold back other projects I wanna work on just because of this book.

I'm so sorry y'all. But don't worry because I have other projects and I hope you will like them!

Also, don't worry, I'm planning to publish my plans for each chapter so even if I discontinue this book, you'll still know how it's gonna end! But, terribly 😂😂. So again, I apologize.

~Love, me 🥰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry y'all...


	7. Chapter 6: Sleepover

> Adrien was feeling better, just a slight fever.  
> No Akuma attacks lately (yay to Ladybug and Chat Noir)  
> It was Friday

*Adrien didn’t go to school yet tho*

> The trio (Alya, Nino, and Mari) were planning a sleepover in Adrien’s  
> Surprisingly (Adrien already knew about the sleepover) his Father approved.

*This will be a sweet father-son scene even tho Gabriel Agreste is a mf-ing b*tch but secretly a cinnamon roll*

>Nathalie gets surprised too!! HAHAHAHA

*oh yeah, still drizzling LoL*

>Nino and Alya (with their things) arrive first to Adrien’s house 

*they’re happy and bubbly*

>It’s been like 50 mins to an hour and Marinette isn’t there yet

*you know why, she completely forgets about it. BOOM. Typical Marinette.*

> Tikki reminds her about the sleepover and she rapidly fixes her things  
> Alya calls to check on her, and she explains that she completely forgot but she’s on her way.  
> Adrien kindly asks Gorilla to pick his “fRiEnD” up  
> Where Marinette leaves the bakery, she sees Gorilla and steps into the car.

*it’s awkward af in the car but they eventually reach the mansion*

> Nathalie escorts Marinette to Adrien’s room and is greeted by a hug from Alya.  
> Marinette takes a quick shower and joins her other friends  
> They talk a lot then they sleep (dinner was brought in Adrien’s room at some point)

*the kwamis are also struggling to hide themselves LoL poor Plagg and Tikki*

> Marinette suddenly wakes up around 1:45-2am  
> Marinette walks towards the big window and gently opens it SLIGHTLY

*Btw this scene is supposed to be godly and aesthetic, because it’s windy and all and there’s like moonlight which is making Marinette look really aesthetic.*

> A gust of wind blew her hair and decided to take off her classic pigtails

*SHE BE LOOKIN’ GOOD HERE, I SWEAR LIKE ADRIEN, BOI, WHY YOU SO BLIND AND JUST LOVE HER BACK -even though he’s technically doing that, but ain’t aware-*

*SHE’S LIKE JUST THERE LOOKIN’ ALL AESTHETIC AND PRETTY CAUSE OF THE DRAMATIC HAIR SWAYING AND MOON KISSED SH*T HAHAHAHA HELP*

> She notices that Adrien is shivering (I believe this is a usual thing to do if someone is sick, since he’s technically still sick and Mari opened the window and it’s like drizzling).  
> She walks towards him.

-cliffhanger-

*dam this night will be really long*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discard the swear words, this is how I plan for stories XDXD.


	8. Chapter 7: Moonlight

> Marinette is walking towards Adrien.  
> She sits by the bed side and puts her hand on his forehead.  
> He wakes up to find Marinette’s hand on his forehead.   
> She panics and quickly moves her hand from his forehead.

*Adrien’s eyes were like sparkling because of the moonlight. And Marinette was like “hMmMMmMMmMm tHis kiNdA loOk LikE cHat nOir’S eYes hMmMmmMMmMm.” and she’s like just staring at his face LoL*

> Marinette asks him is he’s fine cuz he was like shivering.

*They both have like this sweet conversation BUT ADRIEN STILL SEES HER AS A FRIEND LIKE BOIIIII*

*They’re on the couch by the way*

*They’re both being moon kissed too*

> Adrien lies down on the lap of Marinette (Similar scene to Ladybug and Chat Noir)  
> Marinette realizes that the scenario that’s going on looks very familiar.

*then she reflects and stuff and she realizes a few things*

*Adrien has bed head and his hair looks like his hair when he’s Chat Noir*

> Marinette realizes that Adrien kinda looks like Chat Noir.  
> SO SHE DECIDES TO DO THE EXACT THINGS SHE DID TO CHAT NOIR AHAHAHAHAH IM DA BEST TALAGAAAA  
> Adrien is like -wait, this seems familiar- and he looks into the eyes of Marinette  
> He realizes sh!t that Marinette could be Ladybug cause their eyes are TOO similar.  
> Their eyes sparkle underneath the moonlight.  
> They’re like talking and stuff YIEE and they eventually catch each others eyes  
> The moonlight made it visible for Adrien to see Marinette blush.  
> Adrien will go like -you look pretty- or smth idk HAHAHAHAHA

*yeah just smth like this*

*This night is long af HAHAHAHAHA*

*This night, they’ll know each others identities*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel very insecure now but I hope you guys still "understand" the idea here.


	9. Chapter 8: Stuck in Mr. Agreste's Mansion

> The sleepover they had was meant for only 3 days and 2 nights.  
> It ended up extending because the rain suddenly became really strong.  
> So they (Nino, Alya, and Marinette) stayed a little longer than usual.

*Their parents also found it reasonable and Gabriel was understandable so he was chill with the whole situation*

> Marinette, then realizes that she forgot to pack extra clothes. *face palm*  
> Adrien was glad to lend her his old clothes.   
> Nino and Alya are like happy because -Marinette already told the story- and now they’re like happy yay smth like that. (It’s cause she admitted to Adrien and blah blah blah)  
> They were stuck for around 2-3 days in Adrien’s house and they finally went home.  
> Adrien was sad because he was lonely again.

*Before they left, Marinette kissed Adrien UwU hehe*

*school suspension for the whole week*

> Marinette arrives home and works on new designs to pass time.

*since there hasn’t been any akuma attacks lately*

>Marinette gets fed up with what she’s doing and just decides to advance read (on history)

*Talks about Lafayette -me being sneaky af to sneak some Hamilton reference in this FanFic- HAHA*

> Marinette hears a knock on her window.  
> She sees its Chat. (She’s aware it’s Adrien)  
> Chat swoops her off her feet and he takes her into his house.  
> She gets mad at him LoL

*The rain becomes stronger*

*Now Marinette is stuck in Adrien’s house*

> She gets mad at him more LoL  
> She also demands that she goes home -forcing Chat to get wet-  
> Chat and Marinette arrive in her house, she kisses him good bye and wishes him safety  
> He goes back to his house and turns back to Adrien, he becomes sad because he’s alone again.


	10. Chapter 9: The Akuma Attack

*The setting here is just like, it’s just drizzling and it’s like super soft hehe*

> An Akuma attack happened and Hawk Moth has Akumatized 3 Parisians.  
> There was also a sentimonster.  
> So Marinette (Not yet in the form of Ladybug) was assuming that Hawk Moth was getting help from Mayura.  
> Marinette transforms and defeats the sentimonster first.

*Chat isn’t there yet*

> Marinette (In the form of Ladybug, already) eventually gets help from Chloe (Queen Bee), Nino (Carapace), Alya (Rena Rouge), Kagami (Ryuko), Luka (Viperion), Kim (King Monkey), and Max (Pegasus). Because she couldn’t handle the three akumatized Parisians.  
> Chat eventually joins in the picture. Yay. 

*He feels replaced LoL*

> So like they’re fighting under the drizzling afternoon-night of Paris.  
> They were able to defeat 1 out of 3 (Mikrophone -> Alec Cataldi [fan made by me] )  
> Then a few hours later they defeat Stormy Weather (Aurore Beauréal) and an unknown Parisian.  
> Both Ladybug and Chat Noir do their classic “Pound it” (or “Good Game”) then they separate ways.   
> Ladybug made sure Chat actually left before she left to get all the Miraculous’s from Chloe, Nino, Alya and so on…  
> Ladybug first gets Kagami’s Miraculous then Luka’s. The she gets Chloe’s then she got Nino T and Alya’s Miraculous at the same time. (This’ll change)

*still drizzling LoL*

> While Ladybug was yoyo-ing away, she just de-transforms and falls down LoL xoxad   
> She wakes up in her room (In the form of Marinette) and then she’s like -wait wha-   
> She tries to sit up but she’s like in pain (from the fall)  
> She notices that she has bandages/gauze like around her body -especially her back/stomach area.  
> She hears noises in her room and finds out that Adrien is in her room (lmao)


	11. Chapter 10: Croissants

> Marinette sees that Adrien is in her room.  
> She asked what happened and how did she end up in her room.  
> Adrien explains that he just saw her lying on the road -as well as Tikki- and that she kinda looked lifeless LoL smth like that.  
> Marinette just suddenly goes like -WHERE’S CHAT NOIR??!!?!?!?!? WHERE IS CHATON!!!- smth like that.  
> Adrien is like trying to calm her down.

*Btw her parents are aware that Adrien is ALONE IN MARINETTE’S ROOM LESSGO*

> She goes over and checks on Tikki, she’s doing better yay  
> Plagg is just like chit chatting with her to keep her company (Tikki)  
> Adrien would be constantly asking Marinette how she was doing (YIEE)  
> They like talk about stuff and settle things down

*Because they know each other’s identities*

> Adrien eventually had to leave because Nathalie and Gabriel are both assuming that he’s just in his room LoL 

*sneaky boi*

> Marinette gave Adrien some Croissants, because she knew that it’s his favorite.  
> Then like Adrien kissed her on the forehead (YIEEEE YES MORE THAN FRIENDS NA!) and transformed into Chat Noir.

*It was still drizzling but super soft*

> Marinette whispers to Chat “See you in Patrol tonight” and Chat is just like -nNnnnnnoOooOoOooOooOoooo- because she’s injured and stuff and she needs to rest.  
> Then Chat leaves with the Croissants :3


	12. Chapter 11: The Lonely Night

> Marinette agreed not to go in patrol that night so that she could rest.  
> So Chat was alone, again.  
> Nobody got Akumatized tho  
> But poor Chat, he was alone.

*still drizzling LoL*

> In this chapter, it’s basically Chat Noir being sad and lonely and talking to himself.  
> Chat decided to drop by Marinette’s house (It’s like 12-1am already)  
> Chat finds her awake and like working on random stuff   
> He decided to knock on her window.  
> Marinette gets shocked to see Chat Noir outside, she lets him in and hands him a towel. 

*Because he was somewhat wet because it was drizzling*

> Chat turns back to Adrien.  
> Marinette isn’t still used to the fact that Adrien is Chat LoL.  
> Marinette helps Adrien to dry his hair  
> Adrien basically stays there for a while -Marinette eventually falls asleep- and like Adrien carries Marinette to her bed and tucks her in.

*Like what she did to Adrien when he was sick* <\- he’s secretly saying ‘thank you’ to Marinette for taking care of him when he was sick 

> Then he eventually leaves into the drizzling night (actually super early morning)  
> When Chat arrives in his room, in the form of Adrien, he throws himself to his bed smiling.

*But then that smile quickly fades away because he realizes that -yey I’m alone again- sad bs*  
> Him and Plagg have a conversation  
> Adrien takes a shower 

*me makes it terribly detailed like when Marinette was taking a shower HAHAHAHAHA*

> Adrien lies down on his bed and reflects on what happened for the past few days and the new information he learned. (Ladybug = Marinette)


	13. Chapter 12: Hawk Moth & Mayura

> Gabriel is again looking at the lifeless corpse of his wife.  
> Gabriel goes back “up” (?) back to his office and Nathalie could see how bummed out Gabriel was 

*btw a new day, Adrien is in school*

*yeah, since it has been drizzling for the past few days, school continued*

> Gabriel makes this speech on how he was like super close on getting Chat Noir and Ladybug’s Miraculous   
> Gabriel and Nathalie were making a plan.

*their plan was to create a sentimonster that looked like Emilie, Nathalie was feeling skeptical about the plan but she agreed anyway because she wants to help Gabriel fulfill his goal.*

> the reason why Gabriel wanted to create a sentimonster that looked like his wife was because he still slightly believed the theory of his very own precious son is, indeed, Chat Noir.  
> Gabriel handed over a jewelry that his wife used to own to Nathalie, she transformed into Mayura and started to work on the sentimonster.  
> When Mayura was done, Gabriel got teary eyed. Mayura immediately turned back to comfort Gabriel.  
> It’s true that Nathalie had feelings for Gabriel, but what hurt her the most was seeing him cry over his lifeless wife.  
> The sentimonster stayed in the lair of Hawk Moth until the time was perfect to release her.

The mother of Adrien. 

YUP THIS CHAPTER IS BASICALLY LIKE THAT :”>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, spot a wrong spelled (?) word? Just don't mind it HAHA.


	14. Chapter 13: Mother?

> One night, Chat and LB were in Patrol. They were busy talking and flirting with each other. 

*because they know their identities*

> Until suddenly, an akuma outbreak happened.  
> LB and CN became cautious.

*LB spots Luka walking and just yeets him off the ground and says “Imma get ur Miraculous, wait.” Then she gets his Miraculous and like they’re 3 now.*

> LB eventually talks about how lucky when Luka arrived bcoz he can go back or 2nd chance or smth

*Chat be gettin’ jealous*  
> So like LB and CN be fighting while Viperion be observing.

*He does that so if something goes wrong, he could use his second chance and go back and tell LB and CN what to do and stuff*

> He (Viperion) uses his second chances multiple times already, but somebody finds him and hits him.  
> Then V is like fighting some mysterious dude and he does his second chance LoL  
> He then, changes places to avoid what happened to him.  
> At some point, LB and CN come across -what happens to be- Adrien’s mother.

*LB gets a bad feeling that what they are seeing isn’t actually Chat’s (Adrien’s) mother but a sentimonster.*

*Basically, in this Chapter, Hawky is going to find out the identity of CN and he’s gunna go like sh!t bcoz it’s his son LoL.*

*Then Hawk Daddy is also gunna eventually know who Ladybug is, also Viperion (OMG SO SAD NOO POOR LUKA AND THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE -WHICH IS MARINETTE- HUHU) help me pls*

> CN goes like “Mother?” JEEZ THIS IS SO SAD :((  
> LB is like trying to talk Chat out of the situation (Bcoz she knows the outcome -reference “Chat Blanc” a sad af episode with bad animation)

*why am I writing my own downfall*

> Chat manages to sort things out and think straight (But oh no! Hawk daddy knows their identities, but nah, no one gives a sh!t)  
> Viperion is still like -sister shook- becoz Marinette = Ladybug  
> CN and LB fight the akumatized ppl and fight (?) the sentimonster

*Chat gets rlly affected and sad, but he knows it isn’t real*

> Hawk Moth eventually retreats cuz he’s like “Oh sh!t, Im being destroyed by a bunch of 15 year olds LoL bye.”

*All the Akumas that went to innocent people just left and CN, LB, and Viperion have to save each one of them* 

*Then all the Akumas just left LoL*

> The 3 teens have like a conversation and like LB de-transforms infant of both Viperion and CN 

*Viperion is still shookt*

> Marinette apologizes to Luka and she’s like “Im sorry that you had to figure out my identity this way blah blah blah”  
> Then she starts talking about stuff and the fact that Hawk Moth knows the identities of the 3 teens

*I’ll just add more when I actually write this chapter*


	15. Chapter 14: du noir au blanc (From black to white)

> Imma troll ppl here that Chat Noir went Blanc  
> But Marinette told the story to Adrien when he went Blanc  
> Basically this talks about when Chat Noir went Blanc so I might have to rewatch “Chat Blanc”  
> They talk a lot   
> Adrien promises that he won’t let his emotions control him and stuff…

*I’ll just add more when I actually write this chapter*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, you can see how lazy I become when it comes to planning.


	16. Chapter 15: He’ll never know…

> Basically in this chapter, which is in the perspective of Gabriel and maybe Nathalie, it basically talks about him (Gabriel/Hawky) knowing the identities of LB, CN -which is his own son- and Viperion.  
> He talks about that he needs to be more careful because his “plan” might fail if Adrien -which is Chat- figures out that Gabriel = Hawk Moth  
> Gabriel and Nathalie turned into Hawk Moth and Mayura and they both get rid of the sentimonster which kinda makes Hawky get a lil emotional :((  
> Mayura comforts him and she like starts coughing

*PPL WHO SHIP GABRIEL AND NATHALIE, THIS IS UR CHAPTER*

> They be sweet af like why :((  
> Even if Gabriel fixed the Peacock, the condition of Nathalie still remains the same.

*But her condition won’t go worse tho :3 *

*wahh so sad :(( imma cri*

*I’ll just add more when I actually write this chapter*


	17. Chapter 16: Luka?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a short chapter <\- Basically kinda like a “bonus chapter”

> Marinette had to talk to Luka because he’s a miraculous holder and he knows both identities of LB and CN  
> She explains that he might not get Sass back because Hawk Moth knows his identity too and she doesn’t want Luka to be involved with the mess she got him into.  
> Marinette then proceeds to blaming herself (even tho it isn’t rlly her fault I FORGOT HOW HAWKY KNEW THEIR IDENTITY OH WAIT I KINDA REMEMBER SH!T)  
> Then Luka is like trying to calm her down 

*This is basically a LUKANETTE chapter*

> THEY ARE LIKE HUGGING LIKE THE SEASON 3 (GARBAGE) FINALE KSKSKSKSKSKSK  
> He’s like “No don’t blame urself, u didn’t do anything blah blah blah”  
> And then MARINETTE LITERALLY JUST FRIEND ZONE HIM

*he gunna get a lil sad but he’ll just be happy*

> I’ll write his thoughts on the friend zone

*this basically Luka’s chapter to shine and sh!t*

*I’ll just add more when I actually write this chapter*


	18. Chapter 17: Mon Chaton (Finale)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SO COOL T^T

> IT FINALLY AIN’T RAINING   
> It was around 9-10pm and LB and CN we in patrol  
> both are aware of their identities too  
> They have this SWEET conversation that will remind readers on how single they are   
> THEY WILL KISS ON A ROOFTOP UNDER THE MOONLIGHT. PASSIONATELY.  
> “You’ll always be my ‘Mon Chaton’.” She said while rubbing the chin of Chat Noir

*I’ll just add more when I actually write this chapter*

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> This is also originally in Wattpad (my user is @_sapiro_ ), it's currently on Hiatus, but I am willing to publish some chapters. Stay tuned!


End file.
